Anniversary at the Beach (Edited)
by Hellflores
Summary: Thank you CLake for sending me a copy of my Zoke Lemon, I edited a bit okay. Mike and Zoey goes to the beach for their first anniversary, as Mike and Zoey soon decided to do something thy wanted to do for quite a while


One year after the 4th season of Total drama, Cameron gave each of the contestant a split of the million dollar which the cast did enjoy. Mike and Zoey used their money to buy an apartment for themselves to live together.

Today, is Mike and Zoey one-year anniversary of being boyfriend and girlfriend to each other. Zoey wakes up from her bed to the smell of egg and bacon.

"Mm what's that smell?" Zoey said then went to see what it was. When she enters the kitchen, she saw Mike wearing an apron and holding a plate with a heart shape waffle.

"Morning Zoey!" Mike said to his girlfriend happily

"Good morning Mike." Zoey replied to her tall dark tan boyfriend. She took a seat as Mike gave her a plate with eggs, bacon and a heart shape waffle. Giggling Zoey asked "Mike, what's all this for?"

Mike now shocked a bit but laugh and replied to his girlfriend "Zoey today's our one-year anniversary don't you know." Zoey now realizing and quickly said "Oh my I'm sorry I almost forget but you really didn't need to do this for me."

"But I want to, Zoey you're the first person beside Cameron and my parents to ever accept me for me even with my MPD you still like me for myself." Zoey looked at him and replied

"Well of course beside even with or without your disorder, I can never mistreat you Mike. You're a great guy, you have a sweet and shy personality that I love, you're smart, nice, sweet and also you pretty hot to me hehe...but also even having a skinny body you have a nice tone chest and abs."

Zoey blushed deeply red from her comment to Mike. Mike blushed from all the sweet and nice thing she said to him, he walked to her and hugged her with a kiss on her forehead and said "Thanks Zoe, that really nice of you. Well listen I have something nice for us today so finish eating and I'll tell you it okay." Mike then went to their room while Zoey began eating, then thought to herself

 _"I have such a sweet and kind boyfriend like Mike. He always treats me like I'm a queen which is just so...lovely of him. But beside that, he really does have a nice body even though I'm not attracted to jocks but to his strong tan arms, to his tone chest and his eight...pack...abs! Oh somehow that boy always get me very hot."  
_

Mike was getting a few things for today, his plan was to have a nice beach day out with Zoey for their anniversary. He was packing sunscreen, a towel, a beach umbrella, a beach chair if one of them wanted to sit. But then he saw something on his drawer for a while, he saw...a condom.

 _"Hm should I... I don't know we been dating for a year now and really she is kind of attracted to me. Well so am I, I mean she has a sweet personality also to her red cherry hair, her cute pink flower, her beautiful hazel brown eyes, and her...breast."_

 _"Woo mate don't go that way if it's good for you and your Shelia."_

 _"Yes Svetlana think you should wait or you might hurt miss Zoey."_

 _"I don't know guys I know you two want to help but...I...I just can't help myself I need to know if she okay with this. You guys think I'll be okay with it."_

 _"Don't know mate but be careful alright you crazy koala." Manitoba said to Mike nicely_

 _"Just hope you two have a nice time at the beach Mike." Svetlana said to him_

Mike then looked at it and said "Well it's worth a shot I guess." He grabbed the condom and put it in his lime green short tucks. When Zoey came in she then asks Mike

"Okay Mike, what's your special surprise you have for us."

Mike smiled and said "Well Zoey today I think you and I should go to the beach together just you and me having a good time."

"Mike, that's a great thing to do I mean it is hot today so a beach day is a great thing to do for our anniversary. We can build sandcastle, go swimming, relax in the sand cuddling next to each other and maybe kiss hehe. Zoey said to Mike

"That all said great so get ready so we can go okay." Zoey nodded and went to change until she said to Mike

"By the way I got a new swim suit if it's okay with you." Mike nodded "okay" and she went to change to it. A few minutes later, Mike is at their living room wearing his green truck shorts, sandals and a white t shirt. He waited for Zoey to come down so they can leave until Mike heard from Vito

 _"Eh Mike I heard from Manny that you going to have it with that red hair chick what are you crazy you mook."_

"Listen Vito I want to have a nice time at the beach with Zoey and I don't want you or the others to ruined it beside Manitoba and Svetlana said good luck to me and also I don't want you mainly to ruined my chances at this okay!" Mike scream at Vito through his thoughts

 _"Fine bro but if you mess up don't cry on my shoulder good luck cause you might need it ha ha."_ Vito said to Mike, while Mike rolled his eyes and said to himself "Okay Mike show Zoey a great time at the beach and also show her how much you care about her."

Zoey then went down to the living room and Mike almost had a nosebleed, he is seeing right now is his sweet red hair girlfriend wearing a red swimming tankini top with a flower on the pantie with a sun hat on her head. "So how do I look." Zoey asked with a light blush and a shy smile.

Mike just blushed deeply with his jaw open and said "You...l-look so-" Mike cleared his voice and said "Sorry I met to say you look...so cute and also haha a bit hot." Mike now blushed like a tomato and turn around. Zoey laugh a bit and went to her shy boyfriend and replied to him. "That something I love about you Mike you're so cute and so sweet when you're shy." She hugged him, he then smiles and hugged her back. "So can we go now please Mike?"

"Sure Sweetie come on." Mike grabbed their beach bag and the chair and they started heading out to the beach. The beach wasn't that far just a few blocks or more away from their apartment. While they were walking Zoey broke the silence and said "By the way, thanks for the breakfast it was so delicious and also the heart shape waffle that was very sweet of you to make that."

"No problem Zoey, beside I know we both like waffles a lot and well I made it in a heart because well I really like you and that you're a sweet, fun loving, and also caring girlfriend I ever had." Zoey then blush from Mike's comment

"Aw Mike you are just too sweet."

"You're sweeter my little red rose." Mike then kissed her cheek which earn him a cute shy giggle from Zoey. "That's one thing I love about you Zoey, your cute little giggles they're just so cute to me." Mike said to Zoey with a wink to her.

"Aw thanks Mike, but listen I have a question. Um it's okay if you don't answer it but how did you gain your disorder." Mike then stop dead on his tracks when Zoey ask the question. "Mike you okay?"

Mike then remember what happen to him, all the pain, the torture, the...the...the unloved he gain as a child. Mike then breath in and out badly causing Zoey to gasp in fear

"Oh god Mike!" Zoey grabbed him by the shoulder and squeeze them to help calm him down. When he breath in, he exhaled calmly. He looked at Zoey's worried face "I'm so sorry I ask you that Mike."

"No it's okay but listen I really want to tell you but not now okay beside I don't want to ruined our anniversary do I." Mike said with a small smile. Zoey smile back at him and said "I don't think so mister hehe." Zoey then wink at him and they continue their walk to the beach. While they were walking Mike talk to his alters for a sec.

 _"Listen guys I'll ask again can you guys please let me have a nice time with Zoey for our anniversary okay I don't want it to end badly."_

 _"No problem mate I'll stay out of it good luck with your Shelia."_

 _"Svetlana will stay in I won't broke my promise."_

 _"Eh fine I'll stay beside I got nothing to do and also those darn whippersnappers out there with their screaming and their loud music and so on but I'll try not to bother you sonny."_

 _"Bro you crazy I just realized something...there's going to be hot smoking babes there waiting for the Vito to come and show them a good time no way."_

 _"Vito come on I want to have a nice time with Zoey please don't come out."_

 _"Eh no way bro! When your shirt off I'm coming out."_ Mike then whisper to Manitoba _"Manitoba please don't let Vito out on your sight okay."_

 _"No prob mate I'll watch him."_

When he was done talking to them, Mike and Zoey finally made it to the beach. The beach wasn't crowed it just had a few people here out on the water and a few on the sand. "Well here we are at the beach, ready Zoey." Mike ask Zoey with his elbow next to her. Zoey then hooks hers with Mike's and said "You bet Mike." The two then went onto the sand and lay out a towel and a chair for them. Mike then put an umbrella on the sand and open it.

"There all done." Mike then sat on the towel with Zoey, took out the sunscreen and ask Zoey "You want me to put sunscreen on your back."

"Yeah that would be nice of you." Zoey laid on her stomach with her head resting on her elbow. Mike then rubbed the sunscreen on her back which she sighed in delight. _"Wow that feels...so nice."_ Zoey said to herself. "Thanks for getting my back Mike."

"No prob Zoey." When he was done he said "I'm going put some on myself okay.

"Okay Mike." Zoey said, Mike was about to put some on his chest when he remembers about Vito.

"Oh wait I can't take my shirt off or Vito might come out." Mike think a bit then got an idea but first "Zoey you should put some on your arm okay."

"Oh sure Mike but I thought you were getting your chest."

"I was but I just remember if I take my shirt off."

Zoey thought for a bit but then remember "Oh yeah right Vito so how are you going to put it on then?" She asks curiously

"Don't worry I got a plan." Mike said with a wink which she winks back. Mike then talk to Manitoba

 _"Hey Manitoba can you tie Vito up so he won't come out."_

 _"No problem Mike."_ Manitoba crack his knuckles and called Vito _"Hey Vito can I see you for a sec mate."_

 _"Sure what up bro what you need."_ Vito ask Manitoba

 _"Can you hold his mate."_ He ask Vito to hold the end to his rope _._ Vito just shrugged and grabbed it, which was a mistake cause when he grabbed it. Manitoba tied him up in a tight hold.

 _"What the fuck Manitoba why are you doing this bro?"_

 _"Mike told me to tie you up so you won't mess up his date with his Shelia."_ Manitoba said with a grin _"He's all tie up mate."_

 _"Thanks Manitoba."_ Mike said with a smile

"Hey Mike I'm gonna go for a swim, you can join me when you're done okay." Zoey said then began walking to the water.

"Okay Zoey." Mike said then took his shirt off and applied sunscreen on his chest and arms. He then look at Zoey swimming in the water. "Man she so beautiful with her hair wet." Mike then decide to join her

Zoey was swimming around thinking about Mike and herself " _Should I really ask him, I know we been dating for a year now and also I been having this weird feeling but...no I can't I mean it might ruin something special that we-"_ Zoey was interrupted when she was pulled deep to the water. Zoey reacted in fear and to swim back, when she was back u in the air she saw who did it.

"Haha I got you Zoey man you really got scared haha." Mike laugh a bit more. Zoey now anger and a bit sad splash water on his face "Mike what the heck you really scared! I can't believe you did that." She then turned her back from him. Mike now upset, walked up to her and hugged her from behind which caused her to blush a bit.

"I'm sorry Zoey I didn't mean to scare you that much. I was just playing around." Zoey looked at him and said "Aw I can't stay mad at you beside you did get me good haha. Zoey then hugged him back. "So wanna swim for a bit."

"Yeah that sounds fun." Mike said and the two swam for a few minutes. When they came back to their spot on the sand they decided to build a sand castle. They work together on making it lower region, then they made the tower with a little window.

"It's almost done all it's need is some seashell I'll go get some." Zoey said as she went to get some seashells. Soon Mike looked at his pocket with the condom.

 _"Maybe I should ask her when she comes back yeah I'll ask her when she's back."_ He then looks at the sea and saw Zoey with a few seashells.

"I think this might be enough for the castle."

"Cool let's put them on." They began putting the shell on their castle when they grabbed one of the shell. Their hands touch together, both of them smiled and blushed a bit. "I think you should put it on, Zoey." Mike said to Zoey

"No I think you should, I insist."

"Well, if you insist, no no wait how about we both put it on."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." So Mike and Zoey put the seashell on the top of the castle. "Wow it's so beautiful." Zoey said in delight from hers and Mike's sand castle.

"Yeah it is, but not as beautiful as you are Zoey." Zoey giggle a bit. "So what you what to do now Zoey?"

Zoey just grabbed his arm and said "Can we just relax and cuddle for a bit Mike." Zoey then gave Mike her most begging puppy dog eyes she got. Mike just blush and said

"Aw Zoey how can I ever say no to a face like yours." Mike laid on the towel and Zoey laid next to him and wrapped her arms on his chest. "Hmm you feel warm Zoey." Mike said to her while his arm hold her by the shoulders. Mike then heard Zoey laughing lightly and felt something silky on his chest. "Zoey what are you doing?" Mike ask a bit consider

"Nothing I'm just feeling your chest."

"Why?"

"Well you know since we are at the beach and you're shirtless, I think I might have a chance feeling my boyfriend's toned chest and ripped abs hehe." Zoey said blushing from what she said

"Yeah you're right beside you should thank Vito he did like working out when I was little. Beside I did workout a bit before but Vito did all the work haha."

"Well if you did it or Vito did it, I love feeling them." Zoey kept feeling chest "So strong, so tone, so..hot." Both then blushed from what Zoey just said. "Um Mike listen there something I wanted to ask you for a while."

"Actually Zoe, there something I wanted to ask you too." Mike said to her with a small smile. "You go first Zoey." Zoey took a deep breath in and exhale calmly then said

"Well listen I don't know if it's weird to you but I been having these feeling for, I'm mean weird feeling of you and me-" Mike silenced her lips with his finger as he said

"Let me guess." Mike caress Zoey's cheeks which send shivers to her spine. "Are these feeling something that's private right." Mike blushed from thinking but smile. Zoey answer "Yes." Mike replied "Zoey do you mind if we moved to a private spot of the beach where no one would bother us."

Zoey then replied with a light blush "I don't mind at all...Michael hehe." She said his proper name in a seductive whisper. Mike then grabbed the chair and towel, while Zoey grabbed the umbrella and they walked to a spot that no one would bother them. It was a few minutes but they made it to a spot all by themselves.

"There nobody won't bother us from here. So Zoey what do you say." Zoey just rolled eyes, drop her hat and grabbed Mike into a soft kiss. Mike blushed cause this was the first time they kissed on the lips and he just enjoyed. They fell on each other with Mike on the bottom and continued their passionate kiss on the sand. Mike then kiss her down to her neck.

"Mike that tickles." Zoey then gasp when Mike flick his tongue on her neck. To Mike her gasp was sexy and he wanted to hear that again. He kept licking and sucking her neck, which cause her moan more and gasp more. "Oh god that feels so good. Mike let me please you a bit." She said to him then kiss him on his cheeks then down to chest.

"That feels real nice Zoey." He then started caressing her arm which gave her goosebumbs through her skin and bones. She kept kissing his chest until Mike said, "Um Zoey I have a question." Zoey looked at him. "Well you wouldn't mind if you took your um top off hehe." Mike blushed but Zoey smiled and said

"Mike, we are going to do this so you don't need to be shy and ask but I would like to." Zoey got off of Mike to have room for her and took her Tankini top off and exposed her B-cup breast to him. "So what you think their not small right."

"What no they're not, beside if they were I wouldn't mind at all." Mike then grabbed her left breast and gave it a little soft squeeze which earned him a light moan and blush from Zoey "Beside they're both beautiful, like you." Mike said in a whisper and kiss her softly. Her breast were soft and smooth like Jell-O and he was hitting the jackpot. "They're so soft, I wonder how they taste." Mike then sucked Zoey's left breast and made her moan loudly.

"Oh Mike that feels so good, please don't stop." Mike gave her right nipple a squeeze and grope the right breast while sucking on the left. Zoey bit her lip because she was enjoying the pleasure from her tan boyfriend and was leaking a bit on her vagina. "Please suck the other one it wants to be pleased." Mike then began sucking on her right breast and rubbed the left one like a pro.

"Mmmm." Mike moaned from enjoying his red hair beauty breast "They're both so good I can't even handle enjoying them both one at a time." So Mike began sucking both of her breast, which earn him a lustful and sexy gasp from Zoey.

"Dear god, Mike this is amazing!" Zoey scream in pleasure. Then she rubbed his abs then down to his lower region. _"I wonder."_ She then grabbed shorts, which made Mike stop pleasing her breast.

"Uh Zoey what are you doing?" Zoey didn't answer as she pulled down Mike short along with his boxers and revealed his hard, veined 9 inch meat.

"Oh god...IT'S BIG!" Zoey blush like a tomato cause she never meant to said that out loud, even Mike blushed but smile

"T-thanks so you like it?" Mike said then grin

Zoey just stared at it and said "Like it...I love it." She gripped it which made Mike bit his lip hard. "It's so hard and so big I never knew you were so...big Mike."

Zoey then kiss his penis's tip and lick it down to his balls. She lick it like she owned it. Mike moaned and rubbed Zoey's red hair

"Zoey please don't stop, it feels so good." Mike begged Zoey, so she then placed her mouth in it, which made Mike gasp loudly. "Dear god Zoey, your mouth feels so..so amazing." Zoey began sucking it slowly, then rub it up and down fast, and suck it again. Mike was enjoying it so bad that he wanted it to never stop.

Zoey stop and said "Mike I have an idea." Mike was a bit confused but then change it to a moan when Zoey rubbed his hard rod with her breast. She rubbed it up and down fast then suck at it also. "Mmmmmm feels good right."

"Yes please keep going." Mike pleaded Zoey so she continued pleasing him with her mouth. They both were enjoying the moment when Mike felt a build up and said to her "Zoey stop!"

Zoey stopped and said "What's wrong?"

"I was almost done I don't want to finish now."

Zoey got near him and said "So I did a good job?"

Mike kissed her softly and said "An amazing one sweetie, I think I should return the favor." Mike then took her panties and lower them off her body and thrown it next to his shorts. Zoey then hid it and blush but Mike moved her hand and said "Wow Zoey I never knew you looked so...tasty." Mike said huskily "Please lay down." Zoey nodded and laid down on her back, Mike then look at her pink lower lips, then kiss them and began licking them.

Zoey moaned softly and said "Mike please don't stop, put a finger in me." She said pleadingly so Mike placed his index finger in her flower hole while eating it out. Zoey began leaking a bit which Mike notice so he added his middle finger in her and did it hard. "Oh god yes please keep going my strong lover!" She rubbed her right breast and moaned passionately. She then felt she was almost there. "Mike I'm about t-to AHHHHHH! She came all over Mike, Mike sigh passionately and said

"You are so beautiful Zoey." He began sucking all of her juice from her flower hole and then kissed her lips passionately.

"Wow I can't believe you did that." Zoey said to Mike. Mike then ask "Zoey...how about I please you a bit more." Zoey shiver from Mike hot breath in her ear

"Mike I would love to but I don't want to you know." Zoey would love to have him please her but she didn't want to have a baby now since she's still too young."

"Um Zoey if I told you I actually brought a condom here wit us, would you like to have sex then." Mike said shyly but Zoey then said

"Where is it?" Mike pointed to his shorts "Please go get it." Mike smiled and went to get the condom from his shorts, when he brought it, Zoey ask "May I put it on you?" Mike nodded and gave her the condom, she open it and placed it on his penis. She then put her mouth on it and dragged it down to the end. "There now I think you someone to please."

"Would you mind if you lay on your side first." Zoey just smiled and laid on her right side, Mike then went behind her, lifted her leg up and placed his hard rod inside her vagina. Zoey screamed softly when it was fully inside and said

"Would you go slow first okay?" Mike nodded and moved in and out slowly. Zoey moaned in pleasure from this, so she placed her palm on Mike's cheek and smiled sexually at him. Mike smiled at her and said whispering it

"I love you Zoey." Zoey blushed very deeply because this was the first time she ever heard Mike say he love her...so she smile softly and said in a soft tone

"I love you too Mike" She then pulled Mike to a passionate kiss while he plow her a bit more faster, when they stop kissing, she ask him to go a bit more faster. He grin and then plowed her more faster and harder. "Oh Mike this feels...SO GOOD!" She gasp passionately, then grabbed her breast and rubbed it a bit.

"Zoey, uh I'm almost there." Mike said huskily

"Stop then." Mike stop and was a bit confused "Mike I want to ride you." Mike smiled and want to lay on the chair that was under the umbrella.

"Come on you said you want to ride me right?" Zoey grinned and lay on Mike's lower region then place it on her ass. They both groaned loudly when it was completely in. Zoey then move up and down on his penis and moaned softly. "Zoey, you're so tight." Mike then sucked on her breast which made her moan loudly.

"Mike, please could you help a bit." Mike nodded, so he grabbed her hips and plowed her up and down a bit more faster. Zoey breath inside Mike's ear which made him more wanting her, so he fucked her a lot harder and faster. "Oh Mike that's it keep going." He kept going for a very long time, plowing her, kissing her neck and groping her breast with one of his hands. Zoey was enjoying it a lot that she beg him keep going.

"Z-Zoey I'm almost there...I need to finish this!"

"Then do it until you can't do it no longer." Zoey screamed and Mike plowed her with all of his might. They both groaned with please and then Mike scream

"DEAR GOD I'M CUMMING." Zoey then kissed Mike roughly on his lips as he came inside the condom. He moaned in her mouth which she did the same. When they was done, he panted very hard. "Wow that-that was amazing Zoey."

"Yeah it was Mike." Zoey kissed him on his neck and said "I think this was the most romantic anniversary I had with you. Actually this was our first anniversary together."

"Yeah it was...so want to go home." Zoey shook her head and said

"No I want to stay a bit longer next to you." Mike nodded but said

"But can I first take the condom off." Zoey nodded, got off of Mike as he took off the condom. Zoey then lay on Mike's chest and said

"I love you Mike so much."

"I love you too Zoey." Mike kissed her forehead as they laid on the chair under the umbrella, enjoying each other's comfort. To both of them this was their best anniversary they had together but in the future they might have one that would be more romantic and more amazing than this one. But they will never forget this anniversary.


End file.
